Odd Music
is a mysterious orange blimp that creates odd music, hence its name. It has 3 phases, each with a varying amount of health. Each phase also has different abilities. Appearance Odd Music will not appear normally at first. The only way to first encounter it is to get to round 65 of its special mission, which it is the boss of. Upon beating said special mission, it will rarely appear in freeplay rounds above round 300. It does not appear during freeplay in Easy Mode, and can appear as early as freeplay round 200 in Impoppable. Every time you beat it, you earn something. *First time beaten: Appears in freeplay mode. *2nd through 4th times beaten: 50 Monkey Money. *Fifth time beaten: Unlocks Music Note special agent. *6th through 9th times beaten: 50 Money Money. *Tenth time beaten: All tower prices reduced by 0.5%. *11th through 14th times beaten: 50 Monkey Money. *Fifteenth time beaten: 250 Monkey Money. *16th through 19th times beaten: 50 Monkey Money. *Twentieth time beaten: Beating rounds gives 25% more in-game money. *21st through 29th times beaten: 75 Monkey Money. *Thirtieth time beaten: All tower prices reduced by an additional 0.5%. *31st through 34th times beaten: 75 Monkey Money. *Thirty-fifth time beaten: Odd Music can appear 10 rounds sooner. *36th through 39th times beaten: 100 Monkey Money. *Fortieth time beaten: 500 Monkey Money. *41st through 49th times beaten: 100 Monkey Money. *Fiftieth time beaten: 750 Monkey Money. Earn an achievement. *51st time and after: 50 Monkey Money, plus an additional 2MM for every time it is beaten. NOTE: Every time it is beaten, it gets 5% more health in all future encounters! ALSO NOTE: Encounters in free-play mode are optional, a popup will appear in freeplay, and Odd Music will only appear if you click "Yes" on the popup. Entry When Odd Music enters the game, the music will go in reverse and then begin to fade out. Then, it plays extremely weird music. It emits green notes whenever a note in the music plays after this weird music starts, and these notes can be larger or smaller based on how loud the note is. *Tiny notes: 1HP. *Small notes: 10HP. *Normal notes: 30HP. *Large notes: 100HP. *Huge notes: 800HP and 1AD. Notes will slowly move in the opposite direction Odd Music is moving, and will deal collision damage. Smaller notes move faster than larger notes. *Tiny notes: Deals 1HP damage to the closest tower upon being popped; cannot harm towers unless the note's hitbox touches the tower's. *Small notes: 1HP damage to towers. *Normal notes: 2HP damage to towers. *Large notes: 3HP damage to towers. *Huge notes: 5HP damage to towers. Pierces 1 AD. In its final form, Odd Music's music is extremely loud. It plays these notes instead: *Large notes: 100HP. 3HP damage to towers. *Huge notes: 800HP and 1AD. 5HP damage to towers, pierces 1 AD. *Lesser Clip Note: 2000 HP and 2AD. 5HP damage to towers, pierces 1 AD, 1.5 second stun. *Clip Note: 5000 HP and 2AD. 8HP damage to towers, pierces 1 AD, 2.5 second stun. *Greater Clip Note: 10000 HP and 3AD. 10HP damage to towers, pierces 2 AD, 4 second stun. Clip notes are red, and also glow blue at night. Abilities (all phases) *Dynamite: Throws one dynamite (two in Phase 2, 3 in Phase 3) at towers. After hitting a tower, it deals 5HP damage to the tower hit and an additional 3HP damage to nearby towers. Dynamites sometimes miss, but they eventually explode on their own. *Dynamite x5: Throws one blue dynamite (two in Phase 2, 3 in Phase 3) at towers. After hitting a tower, it deals 7HP damage to the tower hit and an additional 4HP damage to towers in a splash radius the size of a Big One. Dynamites sometimes miss, but they eventually explode on their own. Not used as commonly as the normal Dynamite attack. *Dynamite x20: Throws one green dynamite (two in Phase 2, 3 in Phase 3) at towers. After hitting a tower, it deals 10HP damage to the tower hit and an additional 6HP damage to towers in a splash radius 50% bigger than a Big One. Dynamites sometimes miss, but they eventually explode on their own. Used very rarely in the first phase, and still reasonably uncommon in the other two phases. *Ender Dynamite: Throws a blue-green dynamite, pushing all towers in range to the edge of the screen, and also blowing all non-M.O.A.B. Class Bloons away. Deals no damage. Uncommon in first two phases. *Awkward Blast: Causes the notes to fly everywhere for 5 seconds. While flying everywhere, notes move super fast in all directions and deal x2 damage, but they also take 25% more damage. Notes have a 25% chance to dodge attacks that typically always hit, not including splash radius, while flying everywhere. *Size Up: Makes the music play louder for 5 to 10 seconds, causing notes generated in that time frame to be one size larger. (Notes cannot go above Huge notes in first two phases.) Odd Music also becomes a little larger while this ability is active. *Splitter Notes: All notes pop within the next 20 seconds will release 2 notes of the next-largest size. In Phase 3, they split into 3 instead of 2. *Status Clean: Heals itself by 0.4% of its maximum HP for that phase, and removes one negative status effect (if it had any). Negative status effects include abilities being disabled (Every 5 abilities disabled counts as 1 negative status effect). This ability cannot be disabled, and has a very high chance of being used if Odd Music has a negative status effect. *Flail: Flails about for 10 seconds, dealing 5HP damage to itself for every second but deals 15HP damage to any tower it touches while flailing. If Odd Music is in Phase 3, this attack also burns any touched towers for 10 seconds, dealing 1.5HP damage per second. *Odd Guardian: Summons an Odd Barrier with an amount of HP equal to 15% of the amount of damage Odd Music has taken so far. Health of Odd Barriers is capped at 10,000HP in first two phases, and 15,000HP in third phase. *Barrage: Fires a tiny bomb that deals 2HP damage (x0.25 splash), a small bomb that deals 4HP damage (x0.5 splash), a normal bomb that deals 6HP damage (x1 splash), a large bomb that deals 8HP damage (x2 splash), and a huge bomb that deals 10HP damage (x4 splash). *Odd Shield: Summons 15 to 50 O-Tornadi to guard Odd Music. Phase 1 Odd Music's initial phase. Moves at 0.36x the speed of a Red Bloon. Has 100,000 HP. Phase-exclusive Abilities *Odd Portal: Creates a portal, releasing Small and Normal notes, and also releasing non-M.O.A.B. class Bloons with an RBE less than 100. The portal closes after it has released 30,000 RBE worth of Bloons. *Odd Missile: Fires off a missile, dealing 15HP damage to towers. *Large Portal: Creates a large portal, releasing Tiny, Small, Normal, and Large notes, and also releasing M.O.A.B.-class Bloons with RBEs less than 2000 and non-M.O.A.B. class Bloons with RBEs less than 300. The portal closes after it has released 50,000 RBE worth of Bloons. *Axes: Fires a wood axe that deals 10HP damage, then a gold axe that deals 12HP damage, then a stone axe that deals 14HP damage, then an iron axe that deals 17HP damage, and then a diamond axe that deals 20HP damage. Each axe can target a separate tower. Delay between each axe starts at 1.5 seconds, but can get as quick as 0.25 seconds when Odd Music is at low health. Phase 2 Odd Music's second phase. Moves at 0.75x the speed of a Red Bloon. Has 50,000 HP. Phase-exclusive Abilities *Go nuclear: Goes nuclear, dealing 30HP damage to everything around it and instantly popping itself into the next phase. Randomly used when below 10,000 HP. A weaker variant that only deals 10HP damage is used if it reaches 0HP. *Multiply Dynamite: Launches a yellow dynamite at a tower, functioning like the standard dynamite ability but also duplicating anything in the explosion radius. Odd Music and other mini-bosses/bosses cannot be duplicated. Tower duplicates have a sell price of $1. *Compact Dynamite: Launches a dark red dynamite at a tower, functioning like the standard dynamite ability but also dealing x2 collision damage and containing about 15,000 RBE of non-M.O.A.B.-class Bloons. *Dense Blast: Fires a densely packed cluster of Bloons at a tower, dealing 15HP damage. This cluster will contain 10,000 RBE to 30,000 RBE worth of one type of non-M.O.A.B. class Bloon. *Illusion: Creates 2 fakes of all Bloons on-screen. Has a 90% chance of switching a Bloon's place with one if its fakes. Illusions automatically go away after 30 seconds. They also fade out after they've taken damage equal to 5% of the Bloon's RBE, or 20HP, whichever is more. Cannot be used if Dense Blast was used within the last 5 seconds. Phase 3 Odd Music's last phase, and true form. Moves at 0.6x the speed of a Red Bloon. Has 75,000 HP. Odd Music takes x25 damage from road spikes placed manually in this phase. Phase-exclusive Abilities *Summon Allies: Summons HA, R.R., and Termite. Cannot summon them if they are already on the battlefield (e.g. if only Termite is on the battlefield, this ability will summon HA and R.R. but not Termite.) *Core Portal: Creates a portal, releasing every type of note, and also releasing non-M.O.A.B. class Bloons with an RBE less than 600, and M.O.A.B.-class Bloons with an RBE less than 7500. The portal closes after it has released 80,000 RBE worth of Bloons. *Core Missile: Fires off a missile, dealing 25HP damage to towers. Very large splash radius. *Dynamite x100: Fires one (2 at low health) orange dynamite(s) at towers. After hitting a tower, it deals 14HP damage to the tower hit and an additional 10HP damage to towers in a gigantic splash radius, guaranteed to cover at least half the screen. Dynamites sometimes miss, but they eventually explode on their own. Rather uncommon. *Dynamite x500: Fires one (2 at low health) black dynamite(s) at towers. After hitting a tower, it deals 16HP damage to the tower hit and an additional 14HP damage to towers in a gigantic splash radius that covers the WHOLE SCREEN. The explosion also covers the HUD. Dynamites sometimes miss, but they eventually explode on their own. Almost never used until reaching half-health, and even then still rare. *Bouncy Towers: Causes towers to randomly bounce across the screen for the next 15 seconds. While this is active, towers take 15% less damage and projectiles also bounce off towers. Each projectile cannot bounce off the same tower more than twice. *Core Dynamite: Launches a pulsating dynamite at a tower, functioning like the standard dynamite ability but also dealing x3 collision damage and containing about 22,500 RBE of non-M.O.A.B.-class Bloons. *Core Blast: Fires a densely packed cluster of Bloons at a tower, dealing 35HP damage. This cluster will contain 15,000 RBE to 50,000 RBE worth of one type of non-M.O.A.B. class Bloon. Upon collision, this cluster also releases Huge notes and Lesser Clip notes. *Core Illusion: Creates 3 fakes of all Bloons on-screen. Has a 90% chance of switching a Bloon's place with one if its fakes. Illusions automatically go away after 30 seconds. They also fade out after they've taken damage equal to 10% of the Bloon's RBE, or 40HP, whichever is more. Cannot be used if Core Blast was used within the last 5 seconds. *Core Axes: Fires a pure wood axe that deals 10HP damage, then a pure stone axe that deals 15HP damage, then a pure gold axe that deals 20HP damage, then a pure iron axe that deals 35HP damage, and then a pure diamond axe that deals 50HP damage. Each axe can target a separate tower. Pure axes have a 50% chance to pierce a tower, this chance can be performed for each tower. Delay between each axe starts at 1.25 seconds, but can get as quick as 0.1 seconds when Odd Music is at low health. *l337 h4ck1n6: 7urn5 4ll 73x7 0n-5cr33n 70 l337 f0r 30 70 75 53c0nd5! 3x7r3m3ly r4r3, 0nly u53d 47 l0w h34l7h. *Chex Mix: Fires an ocean of Chex Mix at a tower, dealing 0.5HP damage per second for 15 seconds. Towers cannot attack while being damaged by the ocean of Chex Mix. This attack affects all towers in a cone shape, getting wider as it travels farther away from Odd Music. Odd Music slows down to half speed while using this attack. *Ultimate Magnetism: If at low health and HA is around, this can be used. Causes one tower to attract all other towers for 20 seconds, dealing 0.5HP damage per second to all towers. During this phase, towers can also damage other towers. *Giga Infest: If at low health and Termite is around, this can be used. Targets one tower, and deals 15HP damage to it. Infests that tower with termites for 30 seconds. All other towers will be virally infested, with the viral infestation lasting 25 seconds. All towers will be infested no less and no more than two times during this ability. *Illuminati Blast: If at low Health and R.R. is around, this can be used. Converts 5 towers to the Illuminati, causing them to attack other towers. All other towers take 10HP damage. Illuminati effect only wears off if Odd Music is popped, and Illuminati towers cannot be sold. (They can be upgraded though). Illuminati towers will not be targeted by Bloons, but they can still take damage from them (kind of like BTD4 Camos). Illuminati towers also have +1 AD for unknown reasons. *Hyperactive Meltdown: Upon reaching 0HP, Odd Music's core will explode. This causes a cutscene in the mission, but just makes the screen flash white in Freeplay mode. In the mission, this deals 100HP damage, but when encountered in Freeplay mode it only deals 30HP damage. If no towers survive this, you get an instant game over, and it will not count as beating Odd Music. Re-Encounter BrambleQuest Odd Music is encountered again in BrambleQuest. However, it has x3 health, moves 10% faster, and its attacks are 250% more effective! HA, Termite, and R.R. experience these same buffs, the notes do too, and so do the O-Tornadi! If it beats you, it's hurr durr thing will be three times as loud! Cosmic Monolith Rematch Odd Music appears as part of a Plot Twist in the Cosmic Monolith Rematch. It has x6 health in its first two phases and x8.5 health in its third phase. It also moves 15% faster, with 300% more effective attacks. HA, Termite, and R.R. experience these same buffs, and the notes and O-Tornadi do too. Odd Music also has some new abilities (HA, Termite, R.R., the notes, and the O-Tornadi do NOT get these buffs): *Oddmatter: Deals 30HP non-elemental damage and 25HP dark damage to the target tower, and 6HP non-elemental damage plus 5HP dark damage to all other towers in the radius of a Big One. *Pulse: Deals 60HP dark damage to the target tower. May reduce target's damage by 20% for 10 seconds. *Pulsar: Deals 35HP damage to all towers in a radius 25% larger than a Big One. *Black Hole: Only used after Round 10. Deals 100HP dark damage to all towers in the radius of a Big One, and 5HP dark damage to everything else on-screen. Anything hit that is not healed by dark damage has a 1% chance of instant death. *Odd Flare: Deals 15HP non-elemental damage and 10HP dark damage to all towers in the radius of a Big One. Applies random negative status effects. *Cosmic Buff: Boosts evade to 95%, and increases damage by 70%, for 20 seconds. *Odd Portal: Identical to Odd Music's Odd Portal. *Replicated Doomsday: Only used below 40,000HP. Fires a laser, dealing only 5HP dark damage. A giant fissure will open up, dealing 500HP damage to all towers near the fissure, and 80HP damage to all other towers. All Bloons on-screen that are not related to Odd Music take 1000HP damage. Heals Odd Music by 5,000HP and regenerates all of his minions. 40-second cooldown. Trivia *It uses an attack every 4 to 9 seconds. However, it spams attacks (1 to 4 attacks per second) if it is at critically low health (less than 2000HP) in Phase 3. If an attack takes a long time to use (such as Chex Mix or both of the Illusions), that attack cannot be used again until the effects end. *Odd Music's battle theme will play even if HA, R.R., and/or Termite are on the battlefield. *If you get a game-over while Odd Music is in it's third phase, the next time you go back to the main menu, Odd Music will be dancing around on the main menu, with the words "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEAT ME LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL" appearing above it and below it. This music will play while it is doing this, and clicking on it when it does this takes you to the mission at the last point you saved. *If encountered in Freeplay mode, it plays its Phase 1 music in Phase 2 instead of its Phase 2 music. *If an attack is approaching Odd Music that will make Odd Music turn into another phase (or destroy Odd Music), that projectile will be zoomed in on, and upon hitting Odd Music the Ping sound (SSB) will be played. *If you didn't understand the leet for the Leet Hacking ability, it said "Turns all text on-screen to leet for 30 to 75 seconds! Extremely rare, only used at low health." *The only thing Odd Music's final phase contains is that explosion. I am Bramblewhisker The EXE 15:35, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Capital Blimps